leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Rock
Not to be confused with Ice Stone. ---- An Ice Rock (Japanese: こおりでおおわれたいわ ice-covered rock) is an ice-covered rock that enables to evolve into . In the core series games, if an Eevee is leveled up in an area containing an Ice Rock, it will evolve into Glaceon. Even if Eevee meets other evolutionary conditions when leveled up, the Ice Rock will still cause it to evolve into Glaceon rather than , , or . In the core series games * In Sinnoh, an Ice Rock is located a short way south from Snowpoint City on . It is located in an area where the blizzard is very rough, on the easternmost part of the route. It actually appears that the rock is located in the backyard of a house that is near a female . It is surrounded by long grass. * In Unova, an Ice Rock is located in the basement of Twist Mountain, just west of Icirrus City. It is located on the lowest floor, past an NPC who gives the player Fossils of previous regions. Eevee must be leveled up in the room with the Ice Rock in order to evolve into Glaceon; it will not evolve into Glaceon by leveling up anywhere else in Twist Mountain. * In Kalos, an Ice Rock is located deep within Frost Cavern. is required to access it. * In Hoenn , an Ice Rock is located on the lowest floor of Shoal Cave, accessible only when the tide is low. * In Alola, an Ice Rock is located inside the cave in Mount Lanakila. As the Ice Rock is not present in , cannot evolve into at all. The only way to obtain Glaceon in these games is to get it from a trade from one of the other Generation IV games, . Appearance In spin-off games In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Due to the Ice Rock's absence in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness, evolves into through the use of the , and the same method in Gates to Infinity. In Pokémon Conquest In Pokémon Conquest, evolves into when it is deployed in Nixtorm while it has a stat of 91 or higher. In the anime An Ice Rock appeared in a flashback in A Full Course Tag Battle!, where it was revealed that had visited it in a cave near Snowpoint City in order to evolve her . Unlike the games, where an Eevee must be leveled up but can be anywhere in the area housing the Ice Rock, May's Eevee promptly evolved into a upon touching the Ice Rock, much like an evolutionary stone. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=被冰覆蓋的岩石 |de=Eisfelsen |fr=Pierre Glacée |it=Roccia Ghiaccio |ko=얼음바위 Eoreum Bawi |es=Roca Hielo }} See also * Moss Rock * Special magnetic field * * Glacial Lure Module Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations Category:Unova locations Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Kalos locations Category:X and Y locations Category:Hoenn locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Alola locations Category:Sun and Moon locations Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon locations * de:Eisfelsen es:Roca hielo fr:Pierre Glacée it:Roccia Ghiaccio ja:こおりでおおわれたいわ zh:被冰覆蓋的岩石